What Balls? What Courts?
by Biguptheworldofoutsiders
Summary: A story based on the life of Ponyboy, a work-in-progress... Apparently it's a bit fluffy...it won't be later though.


Pony?" asked soda, his lips twitching. "You alright?"

"FINE." He said through clenched teeth. Soft laughter in the background. All Pony could see was Ella's beautiful face laughing at that soc's jokes. He was getting more and more angry, until he couldn't stop himself. "SHUT UP!" He yelled over the fence.

There was a short silence.

"STOP BEING SO MISERABLE CURTIS!" yelled a girl's voice back over. Pony's eyes narrowed on the line in his book he had just read 13 times.

"I'M NOT MISERABLE!" He bellowed, throwing his book across the yard, it hit the fence with a thud.

"ARE TOO!" cried the voice back. Pony found himself on his feet, storming up towards his book to pick it up.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled, banging his fist against the fence, it shook.

"IF YOU BREAK THAT FENCE YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR IT." yelled the voice again.

"STEP OFF JENKINS." Pony yelled back, throwing himself into the chair he was sitting in, with his book.

"YOU STARTED IT CURTIS." Yelled the voice. Pony fumed down at his book, he was trying to be the better person, he knew Ella would always have to have the last word. If it was just her he wouldn't mind, but that soc's started hovering around her…son of a…

After a couple of minutes, the laughter continued. Pony couldn't take it, he stormed back inside. And too his room, ignoring the shouts from his brothers. He couldn't get away from her. She was so bloody annoying. She was on his mind all the time. It made him feel sick. He slumped at the window, the best light was available there, besides it was free. He smiled, hearing nothing of Ella's soft laughter or a familiar smooth voice. The voice of that dick's. that soc's. why did she hang around with him anyway?

He looked up from his book, opening the window beside him and looked out of it. In the next door's garden was Ella, lying on a bright red blanket. Her hair was down, her golden curls wilder than ever, she was wearing a nice white skirt and a red wife beater. She was lying on her stomach, she was reading. Pony found himself smiling, that dick wasn't there with her. She must have been laughing at the book.

Gosh, was she pretty. He wondered why she hadn't got a boyfriend, he laughed as he remembered what she's like. Infuriating…wait…what if that soc was her boyfriend?

No she wouldn't go out with him….Would she?

He walked back into the yard with his book. Why should he leave the yard. It's his yard he could read if he wanted. He heard the laughter again.

"What you doing?" Asked a voice, he looked up, Ella was looking down at him from the fence, she must have been standing on something to hold her up. Pony Looked down at his book quickly.

"What does it look like?" he muttered, turning a page he hadn't finished yet.

"Look's like your sitting in the sun getting boiled." She smiled, Pony didn't dare move his eyes from the pages. Why couldn't he move from one sentence? He turned a page again. Trying to remember his place when he started.

"I'm not getting boiled." He gritted, why did he get so angry when she was around? It's not as if she's a threat or anything. She's just a girl, she couldn't hurt anything. "The sun isn't even out properly today."

"Well you look all hot and bothered." She laughed, Pony glared at his book, feeling his cheeks heat up. God she was annoying.

"Haven't you got brothers to pester?" he growled, turning another page, trying to make it look like he wasn't bothered.

"What's up with you Curtis?" she asked, "You're weird today."

"I am?" he asked.

"God Pony you drive me crazy!" She yelled, pushing him back a bit, he stumbled back, not expecting it.

"I drive you crazy!" he exclaimed, boy this girl had some nerve. "YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!"

"Well at least we agree on something!" She hissed, pushing him again.

He pushed her back lightly, just with one finger. "Why do you have to be so….!" He trailed off trying to think of a word.

"So what?" she snapped, pushing him so hard he nearly fell over, he stumbled to keep his feet. "GO ON FINISH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! SO WHAT?"

"I don't know okay, but you're driving me insane!" He finally snapped, "You're always on my bloody mind driving me MAD. You and that stupid soc boyfriend of yours rubbing it in my face that I'll never EVER be like that and that…"

"He's not my boyfriend." Said Ella suddenly, rather loudly, her cheeks red from the shouting.

"He's not?" asked Pony.

"No." she said, her eyes confused. "What gave you that impression?" Her voice seemed a lot calmer suddenly, she was starring at him. She hadn't done that before, not like this. Pony didn't know quite what to do.

"He's always around you." He muttered, feeling stupid, he scratched the back of his head looking down at the floor. "I don't know".

"He fancies my sister." She laughed, "He's been using me as an excuse to come round. Besides, he's a soc. Come on, Pony, give me more credit than that."

"You called me Pony," He heard himself saying, she'd never done that before.

" Did I?" she said biting her bottom lip.

"You did." He smiled. "Why's that? I thought you hated me."

"You really are dim aren't you." She said raising her eyebrows. Without another word she walked off towards her house. Pony starred after her trying to understand what she had just said.


End file.
